LaS PaGiNaS SuElTaS De UnA PiRaMiDe…
by Mitsumi Asakura
Summary: Dos chicos: una sola chica, una banda de rock, música por todos lados…¿qué harías si amaras a la novia de tu mejor amigo?. Vivencias de dos jóvenes guitarristas en el camino al éxito de la música y amor. UA SyaoranXSakuraXEriol...y más


LaS PaGiNaS SuElTaS De UnA PiRaMiDe….

_Dos chicos: una sola chica, una banda de rock, música por todos lados…¿qué harías si amaras a la novia de tu mejor amigo?. Vivencias de dos jóvenes guitarristas en el camino al éxito de la música y amor._

Antes que nada esta historia me pertenece pero los personajes no, ellos son propiedad de mis adoradas ¡CLAMP! Y yo solo los tome prestados, bueno aunque ¡eso si! Syaoran es MIO (pero no en sentido de lucro)

Y bueno puesto que recibí varios reviews donde me mencionaban que el formato de mi fic estaba mal, aquí la respuesta, como dije antes no soy buena escribiendo pero he aquí mi esfuerzo. Les agradezco mucho sus reviews. Sore ja…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(RE:)Pagina suelta 1

Un chico apuesto de cabello azulado con lentes, caminaba por lo que se podría decir es un parque, dirigiéndose hacia una pareja de novios que parecían estar discutiendo acerca de un tema

— ¡que no! dime la verdad, ¿Por que no quieres? — dijo la chica que veía a su novio con un gesto de duda

— Ya te lo dije…—dijo el chico de manera seria, aunque esto quizás un poco en apariencia, de cabello castaño, ojos color caramelo, apuesto; estaba sentado en un pequeño escalón de no más de 30 cm., mientras que la chica, castaña también pero en un tono mas claro, ojos color esmeralda, estaba de pie frente a el.

— ¡vaya, vaya!, quién lo diría, la pareja perfecta ¿peleándose? — dijo el recién llegado con cara de incrédulo.

— mmm, ¿hola? — Dijo la chica con tono sarcástico— en realidad no estamos peleando Eriol, solo le digo que no estoy de acuerdo en lo que me pide.

— ¿no estas de acuerdo? —dijo el peliazul

—Syaoran dice que ya no me vista con faldas —

— ¿eh?, lo sabia, ¡lo sabia! — dijo Eriol, algo entusiasmado, sorprendiendo a la pareja.

— ¿Qué sabias? — preguntaron los dos chicos mientras lo veían

— ¡Syaoran es un celoso!, ¡Lo sabia!, Sabía que tarde o temprano lo demostrarías—dijo Erial.

— ¡Claro que no lo soy! — contesto Syaoran mientras veía a Eriol con mirada fulminante.

—Ahora que lo pienso, es cierto, es por eso ¿verdad? ¡Syaoran es un celoso!, por eso no quieres que vista mas faldas, ¡porque te dan celos!, No quieres que nadie mas…— dijo la chica reprochándole al castaño, hasta que fue interrumpida por este — ¡que no es por eso!

— ¡Syaoran es un celoso! ─ cantaba la castaña y el peliazul, al mismo tiempo, en tono de burla — ¡Syaoran es un celoso!, por eso no quiere faldas, ¡celoso, celoso, celoso! — Syaoran había apartado la mirada, parecía molesto, mientras los otros dos seguían cantando. ´

— ¡cállense!, .saben que no soy celoso — grito el chico haciéndoles callar— ¡en serio!, cuando se ponen así, no se ni como aguantarlos ─ dijo en tono molesto, a punto de ponerse los audífonos, señal en él de que esta realmente molesto.

— ¡Syaoran! — le grita su novia preocupada por sus acciones, mientras se acerca a el, lo detiene de las manos, esto provoca que el la vea — ¡por favor no te enojes!, solo era una broma ─ le dice mientras se agacha para abrazarlo, ya que el seguía sentado en el escalón, y para esto ella se inclina en un ángulo de 90° grados (si no me entienden, por favor díganme y lo tratare de dibujar), Syaoran al ver lo que la chica esta a punto de hacer, reacciona deteniendo la falda de la chica que comenzaba a dejarla de cubrir, es decir, pone sus manos sobre el trasero de su novia. (¡Así de fácil y sencillo!). La chica completamente sonrojada, se separa.

— ¡Pervertido! — Le grita su amigo mientras lo señala, lo cual provoca que un Syaoran completamente rojo, evada su mirada— ¡eres un pervertido!, ¡lo sabia! — Gritaba Eriol—, ¡Eres un pervertido de primera!

— ¡Cállate tonto!, lo hice porque ella se agacho y se iba a ver debajo de su falda. — dijo molesto, a lo que siguió un mirada asesina hacia Eriol— ¡Tu la ibas a ver!

— ¡ah!, si claro, ¿ahora resulta que eres todo un héroe?, ¡nada que!, eres un pervertido, esa es la verdad. — gritaba Eriol, Syaoran molesto seguía negándolo, hasta que se vieron interrumpidos por una Sakura con aura de decepción— jamás… ¡jamás pensé eso de ti Syaoran! —

— ¿Eh?, — dijo incrédulo el castaño— ¿Qué? — Grito reaccionando ante lo que acababa de decir su novia—pero…yo no, ¡no lo hice por…!

— ¡Nada!, ¡No tienes excusas!; Acéptalo de una vez, eres un pervertido, un celoso y ¡tienes películas porno escondidas debajo de tu cama!

— ¡¿En serio?! — pregunto incrédula la chica.

— ¡Claro que no! — Interrumpió Syaoran ante la posible respuesta de Eriol — ¡no le creas nada a este idiota! ─ decía mientras estaba a punto de levantarse a golpear a su mejor amigo

— ¡soy un fracaso como novia!, ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta antes?, no sabia que mi novio fuera un celoso, ni un pervertido al que le gusta el porno —decía Sakura mientras aparentaba estar sufriendo demasiado.

— ¿eh?, pero yo… — respondió Syaoran sin saber que decir.

— ¡discúlpame! — Grito Sakura interrumpiendo a Syaoran — ¡te prometo que en tu próximo cumpleaños te doy una colección de las mejores películas por…!

— ¡Ya!, ¡te digo que no me gusta!, además, ¡ni soy celoso, ni soy pervertido! — Grito el castaño realmente enfadado.─ Sakura y Eriol al ver esto, se voltean a ver y comienzan a reírse a carcajadas. Syaoran absorto los contempla, mientras se pone cada vez mas rojo— ¡tontos!, no se porque aun sigo aquí, en fin, ya me voy — se levanta del escalón y se sacude el polvo, toma sus cosas, pero su novia lo detiene jalando su camisa — ¿me dejaras?, ¡malo!, ¡Syaoran malo!, si lo que tienes es que estas aburrido solo dilo y podemos ir a otro lugar, si estas molesto por favor discúlpanos, pero no te enfades, ¡solo bromeábamos!

— ¡Si, Syaoran!, nunca fue nuestra intención el hacerte enfadar de verdad. Pero Sakura tiene razón si estas aburrido, siempre podemos ir a otro lugar. — decía el peliazul con una gran sonrisa

— no estoy tan enfadado — dijo el chico con ojos color caramelo, un poco sonrojado ante las suplicas de su novia y su amigo — es solo que… pensaba irme a mi casa a ensayar para la presentación.

— En ese caso… — expuso Eriol volteando a ver a la castaña, quien le sonrió — ¡Rumbo a la casa de Syaoran! — gritaron juntos.

— solo iré a ensayar con la guitarra, quiero aprender unas canciones que acabo de descargar, ¡claro!, además de las nuestras. — contesto el castaño un poco abrumado por el entusiasmo que presentaba sus acompañantes.

— ¡Interesante!, en ese caso, yo también quiero intentarlo. —exclamo Eriol alistándose.

— entonces… ¡veámonos! ─ grito Sakura, provocando que los chicos comenzaran a caminar hacia la parada de autobús

— Un día, ustedes dos me volverán loco, de eso estoy mas que seguro — exclamo el castaño.

— no lo creo ─ aseguro Sakura al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a su novio ─ la verdad me encanta verte molesto…─ dijo algo ruborizada antes de darle un beso, lo cual hizo con prisa, procurando no ser vista.

Los tres chicos siguieron caminando, mientras la pareja iba tomada de la mano, Eriol caminaba con una sonrisa, pronto llegan a la parada del autobús, el cual no tarda mucho en llegar, Sakura sube primera, después su novio y por ultimo Eriol, cada uno paga su pasaje y posteriormente toman asiento antes de que el camión arranque; Syaoran termina sentado en medio.

— mmm, creo que antes pasaremos a una miscelánea— exclamo Syaoran, obteniendo como respuesta a una Sakura muy confundida, — ¿misce…? — pero antes de terminar, su pregunta fue contestada por Eriol — creo que el quiso decir un supermercado o tienda, pequeña Miko— sonriendo picadamente, al oír lo ultimo que pronuncio Eriol, Sakura puso cara de enfada y le comenzó a reclamar — ¡no me digas Miko!, si fuera porque me tratas de decir sacerdotisa, lo pasaría, ¡pero no!, ¡Tú lo dices por los changos! Así que…nada de miko— y termino por sacarle la lengua—

— Sea como sea, yo te quiero decir Miko, se oye bonito— respondió Eriol esbozando una sonrisa— y te queda perfecto ¿verdad Syaoran? ─ dijo esto al mismo tiempo que volteaba para darse cuenta de que su ami8go se había quedado dormido —claro, ¡huyes! ─ volteo a ver Sakura y le indico algo, así cada uno se preparo para jalar las mejillas de Syaoran que se veía bastante vulnerable a la situación, pero termino por interrumpir su travesura con unas palabras en tono muy seco — si lo hacen no habrá nada para comer—

— ¡miserable!, ¿como supiste? — Pronuncio Eriol, a lo que Syaoran contesto viéndolo a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios —digamos que no sirven para estas cosas —

— ¿tienes sueño? — pregunto Sakura algo preocupada por su novio, quien le sonrió dulcemente, para después contestarle —algo…es que me dormí tarde por andar ensayando—

— parece que el echas muchas ganas— sonrió Sakura

— Es solo porque la próxima presentación de la banda será pronto— contesto Syaoran algo emocionado, Sakura viendo esta reacción, se sonrojo y algo nerviosa dijo — me gusta verte en el escenario, porque siento que pierdes tu lado tímido —

— ¡siendo el vocalista tiene que hacerlo! — Pronuncio por fin Eriol, — pero ya no seré vocalista…— contesto el castaño, mientras presionaba sus manos

— Lo siento, lo olvidaba, pero actuaras como segunda voz ¿no?, Y en algunas canciones serás indispensable— respondió Eriol sonriendo

— si…tal vez, pero ahora lo que me tiene ocupado es la guitarra— dijo Syaoran con voz seria

— extrañare eso, ya que como cantante eres muy bueno— exclamo Sakura sin dejar de estar sonrojada — además así me pediste que fuera tu novia…— esto ultimo lo dijo en tono bajo y provoco que aumentara el rubor que había en sus mejillas, además de que causo el sonrojo de su novio, quien nervioso le contesto —la música hace que mis sentimientos estén al máximo, ese día…mis sentimientos por ti salieron convertidos en palabras……─ al oír esto Sakura abrazo a Syaoran

— y hasta una canción le dedicaste… ¡oigan!, ya casi se bajan—dijo Eriol

— ¿Bajan? — Pronuncio la joven pareja— ¿acaso no es bajamos? — El peliazul se sonrió ante esta graciosa escena y respondió — no, es bajan, Syaoran le esta echando muchas ganas, ¡yo también tengo que ensayar!, Por eso me iré a mi casa—

— Si ese es el problema te puedo prestar a "Shadow" — dijo Syaoran refiriéndose a una de sus dos guitarras— y mientras ustedes practican yo haré algo de comer— exclamó Sakura

— gracias por la oferta, pero saben que mi "Velvet" es irremplazable— pronuncio Eriol

— lo entiendo, pero ¿tanto como para que no puedas tocar otra guitarra? — Emitió Syaoran, a lo que Eriol contesto asintiendo — ¿tanto así?, como quieras…

— bueno, nos vemos, ¡pórtense bien! ─ dijo Eriol con una sonrisa picara, provocando que los castaños se sonrojaran, pero al ver que estaban ya en el lugar al que se dirigían en un principio, se levantan y bajan del autobús, Eriol los despide con la mano, al bajarse deja de sonreir y suspirra profundamente — a veces, olvido que son pareja, de vez en cuando deben tener espacio y tiempo a solas— con una aire de acongojamiento envolviendolo volteo a verlo, primero a Syaoran, luego a Sakura, a quien ve con mucho interés y sentimiento — ¿porque nos tuvimos que enamorar de la misma persona…?—pronuncio con mucha tristeza

…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

:.-NoTaS.-.-.-.- Y.-.-.-..-OtRaS CoSaS.-.-.-:

¡Konnipchippu!, Mitsumi desu, ¿Cómo están?, ya hace mucho que no pasaba por aquí lo se, es solo que comenze a trabajar y luego al mismo tiempo tengo que estudiar, entonces se me complico, ademas de que como dije antes, no tengo computadora; en fin, este capitulo, como lo dije arriba, no es el siguiente ¡, si no el primer capitulo escrito en formato correcto, quizas debi borrar el capitulo anterior pero la verdad al ser esta mi primer historia, esto se convierte en mi primer error, y agradezco a Princesa digital, Aiko Kinomoto, y a HanaIchigo sus reviews, ya que me ayudaron mucho. Si leyeron el primer capitulo, estaba en formato incorrecto.

Bueno creo que eso es todo por hoy, espero subir pronto el siguiente capitulo (si se puede en esta semana lo hare)

Antes de irme les recuerdo que este fic se llama paginas sueltas porque no se centra en una sola vida, sino en varias (esto lo veran en el siguiente capitulo), pero todas unidas por el mismo hilo del destino, además de que también refleja el tipo de narración. A veces va a ser narrativo –valga la redundancia- (se me acabaron los sinónimos), otros será como cita de los diarios de los personajes, etc. En fin, sobre la pirámide es porque esta tiene 4 caras, pero solo se ven 3...después lo entenderán

Espero que se les haga interesante, y sino: Quejas comentarios, chismes, sugerencias, etc. dejen reviews (por fa!)

Siendo mi primer fic no espero muchas pero a todos los que dejen ¡los amare! (aunque sean quejas…porque me ayudan a crecer como escritora!)

Sin mas que decir, me despido.

Aoi, Syaoran y todos los que forman parte de mi Harem, los adoro ejejeje, .-.-.-Visual Kei Fan.-.-.- please no poser.


End file.
